hrvatiofandomcom-20200214-history
Hrvatio (User)
Join Date: 02/01/2006 ID: 1 Activity: Active 2006 Hrvatio is the first user joined on Hrvatio in mid 2006 he added random colour skin so when you join a game it gives you a random colour. In Late 2006 He added a membership (Normal Membership) for only a month costing $4.99. 2007 In Early 2007 he made a huge update which includes bans when you be mean,rooms can be up to 25 players instead of 15,Added country skins when you type in a country you be the flag example: Brazil,3 month membership,6 month membership,year membership,and super membership,Mid 2007 the game got in more countries and he added new skins which are Canada,Mexico and Argentina, In late 2007 he added premium skins which you can buy in the shop. 2008 Early 2008 he made a big update which includes a new ban called the poison ban which is you get deleted and you can't make new accounts,The Easter Contest which held 20 March-23 April and if you win you get a special gold egg skin which is worth 50000 coins now,2 new Premium skins, Raptor and Meteor. In Mid 2008 he made valuable skins a limited (not limited edition), In August he got hacked by Bulgarnazi who is the first and worst hacker in Hrvatio. Later Bulgarnazi got poison banned when he recovered. Finally Late 2008 he added lots of skins. Like 25 2009 Early 2009 he got hacked again by Bulgarnazi because he had a hack which reactivate his account and Slojer who is a another hacker in bulgarnazi's group,then he added IP Ban which won't let users on Hrvatio for a week and gave bulgarnazi and Slojer a IP Ban. Mid 2009 there was the Hrvatio Olympics contest which had eat the most mass,get on leaderboard in 5 minutes and more. The Top 1000 got a gold award skin which is worth 3000000 coins now the most expensive skin, the 1001-5000 got a silver award which is worth 2000000 coins now the 4th most expensive skin and for the others who done the Hrvatio Olympics got a bronze award skin which is better then nothing today is worth 1000000 coins. Late 2009 he gave all users who joined from October 21-November 2 a Halloween Pumpkin skin which is worth 25000 coins now. 2010 Early 2010 He added guest mode starting at 10 mass no avatar and cant buy skins or get coins,Mid 2010 he added 3 limited skins, The King worth 750000 coins now,The Rich Kid worth 2500000 now coins and the Blood worth 200000 coins now. Mid 2010 the game reaches 1000000 players,Late 2010 the Christmas contest which lasted 12 December-27 December and if you win you get a Special Santa skin worth 60000 coins now. 2011 Early 2011 He Added a huge update which had 20 new premium skins and all users got 1000 coins for Easter.Mid 2011 he added a 2 new gamemodes called experimental and Teams,Late 2011 he just gave users 2000 coins for a present on christmas day in hrvatio